Operation: Recovery 001 Part 5: Prison Break
I pulled out a grenade. The Marines ran off, dropping there weapons. I picked up there weapons and started to walk away. A red light started flashing, followed by an alarm. I ran down the long grey hallway until I reached the cells. I grabbed the keys and opened up all of the cages. The prisoners ran out quickly. I stopped Slash and gave him a magnum. Slash stopped the prisoners and told them to let us go first. We got ahead of them and ran toward the main Armor room. My armor room was kept in a special room since I was a Freelancer. There were four marines guarding the main armor room. What I was surprised by was, "Why aren't they sending any more guards on us." The Marines pulled out their Assault Rifles and screeched some high pitch sound. I don't know what the sound was, but it must have been a code that let other marines know to come out. We were surrounded. There weren't that many of us either, only around twenty, counting Slash and I. The Marines told us to drop our weapons, but we didn't. I walked closer to a Marine with the shotgun and the Marine threatened to shoot me. I grabbed the Marines Assault Rifle and pulled it out of his hand. The Marines started to shoot at me and I threw the Assault Rifle in the medium sized crowd of prisoners. A prisoner named Hatch caught it and started to fire at the Marines. Slash was firing his pistol at the Marines and I ran up to Marines and shot them with the shotgun. The other prisoners started to beat up the Marines and steal their weapons. They all started shooting. We lost about two guys and killed all of the Marines. Slash and I ran down to the armor room and the prisoners picked up different Marine armor pieces such as the helmet and the chest piece. When we arrived at the Armor room, I was amazed by how many different armors there were in there. There were ones from the Default Armor to the Mark VI Armor. There were over a thousand different customizations in here! We walked down the room for around three minutes until we finally arrived at Slash's armor tube. His armor was Scout helmet, Sniper Shoulders, Multi-Threat Armor, Tactical Hard Case, Gold Visor, and the rest was default. The suit was green with a red secondary color. I tried to open up the tube, but it needed a code. I tried many different codes and none of them seemed to work. Hatch was an excellent hacker, so I let him do his job and sent five guys to guard the main entrance. We didn't seem to have any Marines come over. We finally hacked the device and opened up the tube. We gave Slash time to put on his armor and we ran back to the indoor mining area. Nobody was there either. I figured something was up, but I didn't know what. We picked up all the pickaxes and ran back to the cells. We had two guys on guard duty while everyone else tried to dig us a way out. It took us about an hour, but we finally got a path out. We climbed out of the hole and looked up. The sky. The clear blue sky. Slash started to cry. He had been there for three years and was now finally out. We looked back down. "Freeze!" I finally figured out where all those Marines went. They knew our plan. It was a trap. Category:Operation: Recovery 001